Class: Incubus
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Squib Player! 13 year old Harry comes into his Squib powers and runs from his family. His parents don't really care about him anyway. They love Harry's twin Jamie. Tom Riddle finds Harry and takes him in for his own selfish reasons. These reasons are what Harry has wanted his whole life. Tom wants to love and take care of someone. Harry/Harem! Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was 13 and a Squib. His mother and father hated him and his twin brother had taken his place as the boy who lived. Harry didn't care about that last part no what he cared about was that he had grown up unloved and hated by the people who should love and care about him. He'd woken up to day the day of his 13th birthday to find that he could see names above peoples heads and levels and health bars. He was scared and confused. He sat in his bedroom a small area about the size of a closet . He had no bed or anything just his old baby blanket to keep him warm.

Harry hugged his legs and stared at the wall in the darkness. He finally made up his mind. He grabbed his blanket only to find a screen appear he was told it was his inventory. He was then able to learn things like his stat page and what everything did. He put his blanket in his bag and left his room. His parents glared at him. His brother looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to run away." He told them in a rough voice. He wasn't allowed to talk. "I wont come back so I really do hope you enjoy your lives." he showed no emotion on his face or in emerald green eyes. "I hope you have fun at school, Jamie. This year."

He walked toward the yard.

"Wait." Harry was at the gates when Jamie yelled for him. Harry turned and faced his brother. "You're really leaving?"

"No one wants me here."

"I do." Jamie said, "I don't care if you're a Squib. Uncle Padfoot says it just makes you cooler! He says that one day you'll be something called a Player. "

"I should go see Sirius then." Harry said, "He could tell me what is going on with me then."

"Here." Jamie put a necklace around his neck. It was a black chain with a black tear drop on it . "It'll act as a Port Key. It'll bring you home, to uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Just say 'Home' 'Dog House' or 'Wolves Den' ."

Jamie looked at his brother worriedly. He was short for their age, and severely underweight. He was pale and looked sickly.

"Be careful."

"Dog house." Harry vanished and re appeared at Sirius Black's house.

"JAMMIE!" Sirius cheered slamming the door opened. Sirius froze. "Oh, Harry." he smiled at the boy. "Come in." Harry followed the man in. He was in pain. It had started early that morning and he didn't understand it. "Come to ask about Squibs then?" Harry nodded. "Okay, come sit down." Sirius called a house elf to bring two teas and some food. "Eat up." Harry finally showed some emotion his eyes getting big. Sirius chuckled. "It's all right, and drink this. It's a Nutrient Potion." Harry nodded and drank it. He then drank down one whole cup of herbal tea before getting another and eating some food. He was starving. Sirius smiled at him sadly and began telling him about Squibs who at a random age in their lives became Player's and what that meant. "Of course it all depends on what class you are." Sirius said seriously. "Are you a player now?"

"Yes." Harry answered , his voice sounding better. " I woke up this morning and could see names, levels and other things."

"Yep." Sirius smiled , "You're a player now. You'll be stronger than anyone . What's your Class?"

Harry called up his stat screen.

"I'm an Incubus." Harry said, suddenly blushing. "Those rely on sex don't they?"

Sirius coughed into his hand nodding.

"James has Incubus blood in his family at some point that's probably where you got it from. It normally chooses that way from what my mother told me. "

"I see." Harry said, he nodded. He finally stood. "Thank you for feeding me. I have to leave now."

"I'll take you home."

"That's not needed." Harry gave him a sad smile. "Bye, Sirius."

* * *

Harry was standing out side of a muggle bakery a week later. He was so hungry but he didn't have any money. He sighed and went to sit on a park bench near by.

"Here." Harry looked up when a bun was held in front of him. A man with black hair and dark eyes was holding the bun out. Harry took it with a shaking hand. The man sat he looked 17. "I'm Tom Riddle."

"Harry Potter." Harry nibbled at the bread. He was in so much pain. He felt like he was dying and seeing as he was an Incubus and refused to do anything he most likely was.

"I found you at last." Harry suddenly slumped. "Such a trusting boy."

Tom picked the drugged Harry up in his arms. He apperated to where he lived. He lay the boy on a bed in a room . It was large and open. There was a large bay window the exact length of the large bed. Through the door they had come in through lead to a sitting room. Another door a closet and another door a bathroom. He'd been looking for his prize since the boy had run away. Word was the boy was a Squib but not only that the boy was an Incubus. Harry Potter was perfect for him. Sure he was a little young yet but the boy needed energy and Tom needed someone to push his desires off on. Not only his sexual ones. He desired to tke care of someone who he would love and that would be his. He'd been informed on how the Potter's had treated this poor child . Yes, he would gain the boy's trust and love.

* * *

Harry moaned waking up. The pain was really bad. He sat up and looked around.

"You're awake." Tom smiled at the boy. "Please forgive me for drugging you but I could not have gotten you here other wise."

"Why do you want me?" Harry asked.

"I want to take care of you." Harry blushed as Tom cupped his cheek. "You defiantly need feeding up. You don't have to worry I wont drug you anymore now that you are here. The only Potions you will be getting are Nutrient Potions. " Tom smiled at the wary look in the boy's eyes. "But first would you like some energy , my little Incubus. " Harry went crimson. "No. No." Tom soothed him. "Just a simple kiss."

A blue screen appeared in front of Harry where Tom couldn't see. This was a first for Harry.

 **First Kiss!**

 **Kiss your partner! Learn to kiss! Get 100 Energy!**

 **Rewards: Flirt, Energy Gather, Kiss, Incubus Aura! +10 xp**

"U...uhm..." Harry blushed worse pushing yes. He met Tom's eyes. He hurt so bad and just somehow knew this would make it go away. "I ...don't...know...how..."

"That's alright." Tom chuckled. "I'll teach you." He was hard just watching his little one blush and squirm. "Close your eyes. " Harry did. "Now I'll kiss you. You just copy me." Tom kissed Harry and felt his sexual energy flow into the boy. He often broke the kiss to teach the boy. It was a simple closed mouth kiss and he had to control himself so he didn't take the boy. "You're doing well."

Harry was feeling better. So much better and he actually liked this kissing thing. He heard a small chirp and opened his eyes to see the screen over Tom's shoulder. He'd finished the quest. He pressed accept to get the reward. He pulled away from Tom and blushed worse smiling meekly. Tom had been gentle and slow with him.

"Th-Thank you for the energy." Harry said, in a soft voice.

"No need to thank me." Tom chuckled. "My House Elf should be bringing food soon, then we'll get you a bath and get you dressed. "

Harry was burning with embarrassment and nodded. Tom took Harry's hand and lead him to the sitting room.

"I don't want you coming in here without me." Tom told Harry. "I need to make the wards stronger first."

"You want me to stay in that room?"

"Your room." Tom said as they sat down on the couch. "That is your room, Harry dear." Tom chuckled. "I've stocked it with clothes, but I don't know what kinds of things you like," he caressed Harry's shocked . "Baby."

Harry blushed again.

"Tell me what my baby likes to do?"

"I like reading." Harry mumbled. Food popped up on the table. Harry didn't move toward it but he wanted to.

Tom held a vial to his lips and Harry drank. He was shocked when Tom insisted on feeding him but allowed it because he didn't know if he'd be allowed to eat if he didn't. He was even given a glass of milk to drink. He'd never had milk to drink before. When Harry had eaten and drank everything he could he was carried off to the bathroom and stripped by Tom as the swimming pool tub filled. Harry looked around to see that the bathroom walls were made of mirrors. Tom set Harry in the bath tub and began washing him.

"I ...I can do this." Harry told the man blushing worse and worse. "Wash my self, I mean. I'm 13."

"I know." Tom chuckled. He tilted Harry's head back and kissed his lips. Harry let out a shaky breath the energy he got from a kiss made him feel so good. He opened his eyes to see Tom smiling at him . "I want to do it."

Harry nodded and stared at the wall in front of him. It was a mirror and he was watching Tom wash him.

 **First Bath!**

 **You're still hungry! You need more energy! Your partner is aroused by washing you! Use your Incubus Energy to feed off of your partners sex energy! Gather 100 Energy!**

 **Reward: Partner ! Skill! +10 xp**

Harry followed the instructions and energy was soon flowing into him.

Tom smirked his little one was learning fast. Tom could feel his sexual energy leaving him. His arousal was still painful in his pants but was going away slowly.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard the chirp. He'd completed his mission. He accepted the reward.

 **Skill : Manipulate! Level 1!**

 **You can manipulate sexual energy!**

 **1% chance to get critical.**

 **First Partner!  
**

 **Congratulations! you've gotten your first partner!**

 **Partner : Tom Riddle!**

 **He'll spoil you rotten and give you everything you want! He likes torturing and killing people but will always be nice and love you!**

 **First Partner reward! +2% to all energy you get from your partners.**

"Honey, are you alright?" Tom breathed in Harry's ear.

"Yes." Harry told him sounding a little drugged.

" A full baby." Tom chuckled. "Is it your first time being full since awakening as an Incubus?" Harry nodded, "From what I've heard you'll get used to it but you'll have to rest a lot so I'll just put you back in bed. "

Tom washed Harry's hair than got him out. He began drying the boy. His eyes finally settled on his little one's penis. It was big for a boy of 13 and thick too. Oh, how beautiful it was. He began drying it with the towel it felt wonderful in his hands. He didn't let the boy get hard though before he stopped. Tom helped his drugged Harry put on a pair of tiny minuscule black boxers. Tom then picked him up and carried him back to the bed and tucked him in. He kissed the boys lips. Then left he had Death Eaters to torture .

* * *

Harry yawned waking up . He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He got out of bed and stretched. Then blushed when he saw what he was wearing.

"It would seem that I have great timing. " Harry blushed worse when he turned to look at Tom entering his room. "Come give me a kiss, honey."

Harry blushed. He didn't know why he did it but he walked over to Tom and tilted his head back he was shorter than Tom. Tom bent over and kissed Harry gently. He then stood back up.

"Here." Tom gave Harry a small package. Tom lead Harry to the bed and enlarged the box. Harry's eyes lit up. "You said you like to read."

"Thank you." Harry said , softly. Take books out of the box and running his fingers over the covers. "I've never had books that are mine before."

"Lets put them on one of the book shelves." Tom told Harry. " I'll give you so many books you'll need more shelves."

Harry gave him a shy smile. Harry wondered why is life had turned out like this but he didn't really care right now. Tom was being nice to him. His parents had never been nice to him. They stacked the books on one of the book shelves across the the room.

"Do you need energy?" Tom asked, running fingers through Harry's hair. Harry's back was to him and he was holding him. "Are you feeling alright?"

 **Energy Lunch!**

 **Energy needed! 200 energy needed!**

 **Reward: +1 flirting, +1 Energy Gather, +1 Kiss, +1 Incubus Aura.**

Harry pressed accept. His **Energy Gather** was higher than the others because of his draining Tom's energy during his bath.

"Y-yes..." Harry said meekly.

Tom turned Harry around and bent down to kiss him. They kissed and Harry drained Tom's sexual energy. Somehow they made it to the bed so Harry didn't collapse because his strength failed him. Tom held Harry in his lap and kept kissing him. Harry completed the first mission and was about to stop the kissing but another quest of the same type needing more energy popped up. Then another and another. Four in all.

 **Level up!**

Tom finally stopped the kiss.

"I'm sorry, honey." Tom chuckled. Harry looked flushed and was breathing roughly. He looked so hot right now. "I got carried away. You are just so cute."

"Th-thank you." Harry breathed not looking at his partner. He tried to catch his breath he could feel Tom's erection against his butt."What am I supposed to call you?"

"My name of course." Tom chuckled. "I'm Tom. I'm your partner."

"Tom ." Harry repeated. "Okay, " he nodded.

"It's time for lunch, my love." He lead Harry by the hand into the sitting room and to the couch. "First your potion. You'll be taking them three times a day so that you'll catch up to where you're supposed to be ."

"Yes." Harry said and drank it. Then blushed again as Tom began feeding him again. "Is this necessary?"

"Of course." Tom chuckled. "Because I want to take care of you. "

Harry ate and drank his milk, the milk refilled when he emptied it , until he was full.

"A growing boy needs to eat more." Tom told the teenager in his arms.

"I can't." Harry said "I was never fed that much growing up. "

"We'll correct that." Tom swore to his partner. "Now i have to go back to work but I'll come back for dinner."

"Okay." Harry said, returning to his room to be shut in. He noted that sun was shinning brightly in the room lighting it up. "Now lets see what this level up is about."

He saw a small increase in his stats. But he noted something else he could allot skill points and buy a power.

"Powers?" Harry asked, "Lets see what that is."

 **Seduction: make people want you!**

 **Foreplay: Get your partner aroused and wanting to have sex with you**

 **Telepathy: You can hear the thoughts of people around you.**

 **Enhanced Beauty: You are amazingly beautiful to everyone who looks at you.**

"I'll buy **Telepathy."** Harry said, touching it. "I'll save my skill points until later." He got up and got a book then returned to the bed to crawl up against the open window. It was raining but the sun was bright. Harry concluded that the window was spelled so that rain couldn't get in. He'd never really been out in the sun before this felt great. "I think I'm gonna like it here. "


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been living with Tom for two months now. He hadn't left the room yet he'd found out Tom was very protective and possessive. He liked keeping Harry to himself. Harry got Nutrition Potions and food three times a day and was constantly getting gifts for no reason at all. He'd grown and now came to the middle of Tom's chest. his black hair was now softer and more lush and hung to his shoulders. He and Tom still only kissed Harry wasn't sure he was ready for anything else. He and Tom talked about everything. It wasn't like Tom could keep anything from Harry though Tom didn't know Harry had **Telepathy** or Harry hadn't thought he did until Tom came to him one day. After they kissed for a long time , they both enjoyed it, Tom made an odd request.

"I would like you to meet my followers today." Tom said, leading Harry to the wardrobe. He pushed Harry's small boxers off and held him close groping Harry's butt. Harry was leaning against him holding on to his shirt blushing badly . "Will you come with me, my love?"

"O-okay." Harry mumbled. He could feel Tom getting aroused again. Harry hadn't ever gotten aroused and it kind of worried him. "I'd better get dressed then. "

"I'll do it for you." Tom chuckled. He grabbed Harry a pair of form fitting low ridding black jeans and put them on Harry.

"They're too tight." Harry hissed as Tom forced the jeans to zip and snap shut. "I'm not wearing anything under these."

"I know." Tom said kissing Harry as passionately as he could with a closed mouthed kiss. "You're perfect. " He went to the wardrobe and got Harry a black muscle shirt and forced it on Harry. Harry had gained some muscle through working out during the days alone between Tom's visits. The shirt looked ready to burst. Harry was then sat back on the bed and put in socks and black skin tight combat boots. Tom then brushed Harry's hair and tied it back.

 **First Real Kiss!**

 **Learn how to kiss properly!**

Tom was suddenly kissing Harry. Harry kissed back clinging to Tom. Tom finally licked Harry's lips Harry hesitated then opened. Tom's tongue invaded and he was soon coaxing Harry to respond to him. After a while Tom pulled back sure enough his Harry was flush and panting.

"I apologize, my love ." Tom said, pulling Harry to his side as they left the room. " I want you to listen to my followers thoughts and tell me what they are thinking. "

"How did you..."

"Incubus are known to be able to read thoughts." Tom chuckled, as he guided his Harry through his castle. His arm around Harry's waist holding him tightly. "They are also known to need more than one partner." Harry started and glanced up at Tom. "I'm a very selfish person and will be your main partner , understand?" Harry nodded, "But you may take other partners but will do nothing with them that you don't do with me."

"I'm not ready for anything else, Tom."

"Good." Tom smirked to himself. They entered his throne room and he could feel eyes be drawn to his Harry. He sat in his throne and pulled Harry in to his lap sideways. Harry blushed but curled up. "My loyal followers this is my little Incubus Harry Potter. He will be joining us today and most likely in the future because he is curious to what I do for a living."

Harry had been curious but Tom had been truthful with him about what he did. He focused and thoughts hit him they all seemed to be focused on his name and Incubus. One of the men's thoughts really scared Harry so he whispered frantically to Tom.

"McNair!" Tom bellowed. A man came forward. "My little one tells me you are having some thoughts about him that are scaring him." the room tensed. " _Crucio!"_ the man's screams filled the room. Harry clung to Tom but watched. Tom finally let up on the curse. "now then we shall continue our meeting. Rookwood!"

A man came forward and kneeled he began giving a report but his mind kept wandering back to Harry withering beneath him while he sucked Harry off. Harry thought this was interesting. He wondered if he'd like it. Thoughts suddenly reached him as a man arrived.

"Ah , Severus."

 _'Harry, I know you can hear my thoughts.' Severus thoughts hit Harry. 'Please don't tell our Lord what you hear in my head. Your mother misses you..."_

"That man there is giving information to Dumbledore on you." Harry interrupted Rookwood speaking.

"SEVERUS!" Tom growled. "EVERYONE ELSE OUT NOW!"

Everyone quickly left. Severus paled staring at the boy Lily had told him...of course! Lily had set him up!

"Why would my mum set you up?" Harry was standing in front of him. The boy looked so damn cute." Thank you. How do you know my mom."

Severus' cheeks tinted of course the boy had heard his thoughts.

"I've known her since we were 9 years old." Severus told the boy. " We had a falling out when we were 15 she contacted me a few times trying to get me to do something or other for her. A few days ago she said you were here and she wanted me to get you back. She was crying and said she'd forgive me if I brought you back to her."

"I don't want to be locked away again. " Harry told Severus , "My parents don't like me because I'm a Squib. My brother ...you know him right? You teach at the school right?"

"Your brother is just like your father." Severus said , a little snippy. Then thought better of it. "He is not particularly skilled in potions which is my subject. " Harry could feel Severus' arousal for him. He hadn't bought **Enhanced Beauty** so why were these people thinking he was hot and getting aroused by him? Harry didn't know but Severus wasn't bad looking.

"I see. " Harry said, "You should start talking because Tom is in a very bad mood right now."

So Severus spilled his guts he no longer felt any loyalty to Lily after this and he knew he just knew Dumbledore had told her to do it.

"Why would Dumbledore tell mom to set you up?" Harry asked, they were in his sitting room which had magical bookshelves on every open area even above the mantle and they were filled and organized in Harry's own system. He was licking an ice cream Shin the elf had brought him. Severus stared memorizingly at Harry's small tongue as it darted out to taste the cold treat. "Well?"

Severus cleared his throat.

"Dumbledore doesn't trust me anymore." Severus told the teen. "He was probably trying to get me killed off. He also thinks that you're the Boy-Who-Lived not Jamie."

"Tom, I'm feeling weak again." Harry said, as a wave of dizziness hit him.

 **Second kiss!**

 **Kiss someone new!**

 **Reward: Partner! Level up!  
**

Tom nodded. He was furious though not aroused.

"Severus is aroused." Harry said, answering Tom's thoughts. "I could feed off of him. "

"Very well." Tom said, "You may take him as your partner as I am in need of a potions master and do not wish to send him back to that old goat."

Severus was shocked.

"Well? ' " Harry asked, Severus, "I need energy."

Severus kissed Harry gently. Severus was soon thinking of Harry laying on his stomach under him with him thrusting into the boy. Harry deepened the kiss but didn't open his mouth he could now get up to 200 energy per kiss but he always seemed to want more energy. He heard the chime telling him he'd completed the quest. He pulled back Severus looked dazed. Harry ran fingers through his hair and fled to Tom who was now aroused. Tom kissed him deeply using his tongue. Harry happily kissed back. Severus had been drained of a little more than half of his energy.

* * *

Tom groped Harry's butt rather roughly but his little Harry moaned for him. Tom wanted him so badly. He pulled Harry closer to him and moaned himself. After two months his little Harry was finally aroused. He pinned Harry against the love seat. He undid Harry's pants.

"W-Wait!" Harry cried, "I'm not...T-Tom...I'm..."

Tom froze gaining control of himself.

"I'm sorry, honey." Tom said, redoing Harry's jeans. "I got a little carried away." he smiled at Harry with love in his eyes. "SEVERUS!" Severus had recovered from his first Incubus feeding. "I'm leaving you to watch Harry I need to go out for something. "

Harry returned to his unmelted ice cream cone and sat next to Severus on the couch. Tom left.

"You are my partner now." Harry told Severus . "Just like Tom. You'll be expected to give me energy whenever I want it. " Severus stared at the boy. "You should rest, Severus . I got carried away and drained you of more than sexual energy. "

Severus closed his eyes.

* * *

Harry stared at his level up. Leveling up an Incubus was really hard even leveling up his skills and powers was hard. He looked at the powers he was allowed this time. The original three were there but Harry chose the new one.

 **Seductive Magnetism.**

He sighed he'd wanted some magic. He shrugged it off. He could now **radiate an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for the user's favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause them harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost**. It sounded really nice.

He looked at the sleeping Severus while licking his ice cream. He needed company because he only ever had Tom to talk to . Maybe Severus would teach him more about the magical world. Harry's parents had never taught him about the Magic world because he would never be apart of it. Harry had been raised Muggle and had gone to Muggle school. He sat back thinking. Jamie and Sirius had said he'd be stronger than normal magic people but he felt so weak because he had no magic all he could do was influence people to lust after him so he could take their energy to keep himself alive. His treat gone he lay with his head in Severus' lap. He put one of Severus' arms around him and closed his eyes. He felt comfortable like this . He drifted off to sleep still feeling weak and helpless .


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke to someone talking. He sat up rubbing his eyes and smiled. Tom was talking to Severus.

"Ah, I'm sorry did we wake you, honey?" Tom asked caressing Harry's cheek.

"No. " Harry said, "I thought I heard you say Remus was here."

"Unfortunately. " Severus drawled.

"I must see him." Harry declared. "He's mostly the reason I'm alive! He took care of me the best he could! Sirius sometimes did but he favors Jamie and gives into peer pressure way too easily. My parents and Dumbledore said he shouldn't pay attention to me because Jamie needed all of his attention. Please let me see Remus."

"Come, love." Tom held his arm out. Harry fled to his side clinging to him. "Don't forget your new partner."

Severus found him holding Harry's hand as Tom walked with his arm around Harry holding Harry tightly to his side. They had just entered the thrown room.

"Pup." Remus stood there and was now smiling. He was smart enough not to move. "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

"Remus." Harry said, shyly, he blushed, " I'm an Incubus/Squib Tom and Severus are my partners."

"Sirius told me." Remus said, lightly. "I do not care what you are as long as you are safe."

"Okay." Harry said, simply, he looked up at Tom. "I'd like to greet Remus."

Severus let go of Harry's hand and Tom released Harry. Harry walked over and hugged Remus who held him tightly but not tight enough to hurt him then let him go. Harry returned to his partners. Tom's arm was instantly around him and Severus took his hand. They walked to the throne. Severus sat on the steps while Harry sat in Tom's lap he still held Harry's hand. This is what Tom had told him to do.

"What is a were wolf who hates what he is doing here?" Tom asked.

"He came to see me of course." Harry said, "Dumbledore has finally turned everyone against him." He was of course reading Remus' mind. "He's worried about me and he wants to see someone named Fenrir Greybeck."

"That would be me." A man said coming in , he smiled at Remus. "Hello, pup."

"I'm the pup." Harry said, pouting . "Remus always calls me pup."

"You are my pup." Remus chuckled, "Fenrir changed me so I am his pup. "

"I don't think I like how Mr. Fenrir thinks of his pup." Harry frowned. "I also do not like Mr. Fenrir because I've heard dad tell Jamie how you were changed. Mr. Fenrir is like your dad because he changed you, correct? That would make his thoughts towards you very bad indeed."

Remus suddenly growled at Fenrir who smirked seductively at him.

"TOM!"

" _Crucio!'_ Fenrir crashed to the floor screaming. Harry was up and pulling Remus away from the other were wolf.

"A father should not think like that toward his son." Harry huffed. "Come on, Remus, it's time for my lunch and you look like you could use some food yourself. "

"Pup, listen, that's not how were wolves work. " Remus chuckled. "Fenrir is in no way a parental figure of mine. I am a pup because I am younger than him. James had no right to tell Jamie anything. Please have your partner stop..."

"No." Harry said stubbornly pulling on Remus' arm like a little kid who wanted their parents attention. The yelling had stopped . Fenrir was laying on the ground staring at them. "He hurt you! Now come on it's time for lunch! Tom doesn't like when I don't eat he's having Sev make me special Nutrition Potions. I heard him say it. "

* * *

Remus sighed he was explaining werewolves to Harry over lunch with a man who was scared of and hated him and the Dark Lord. Harry was asking a question a minute of course that had lead to Remus explaining that Harry had been brought up Muggle because he had no magic.

"Lily raised you as a Muggle?!" Severus growled, he grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly. "You poor thing. You need books! Lots of books! I'm taking you shopping at once!"

"I like books." Harry said, leaning into the touch. "I want to learn about your world."

"Our world." Severus corrected, pulling Harry into his lap and holding, " This is your world as well."

"no it's not." Harry said, in a mournful tone. "I'm a Squib . I have no magic."

"You are a player." Tom cut in he was seething and wanted nothing more than to kill the Potter's. "How does your brother treat you?"

"My brother is unsure about me." Harry said, "He wants to love me but he he's afraid of rebelling against Dumbledore and our parents. "

Tom nodded to himself. He would get rid of the Potter parents and take the boy.

"Which of you is the eldest?"

"Harry is." Remus cut in understanding. "Four minuets . James has tried everything he can to disown him but has no legal standing to do so. I suggest a quick trip to Gringotts. "

"Agreed. " Tom said, "Come , love. We're going on a field trip."

Harry's eyes got huge.

* * *

Harry was signing whatever paper Tom told him to sign he'd practiced how to use a quill over the last two months and had mastered it he was working on calligraphy . He signed elegantly where he was told. He didn't understand but was promised that he would later.

Finally, they went out into Diagon Ally Harry was amazed. Tom held him close to him and Severus and Remus flanked them. People would glance at them or stare. The Potters stared as the group stopped at the Ice Cream shop. Harry licked his cone happily.

"HARRY!" Harry turned and Jamie slammed into him sending his ice cream to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll buy you another one. "

"Here you go." Tom handed Harry another cone. Harry began licking on it.

"I've been so worried about you. " Jamie said, "Are you okay?"

"Tom and Sev and Remus are taking care of me." Harry replied, "Sev promised me books! He said I can have all the books I want!"

"That's great." Jamie smiled, ignoring that his best friends Ron and Hermione were pulling on his arm trying to get him to leave with them. He jerked away from them. "I know how much you love to read. You've grown..."

"Nutrition Potion. " Harry said, "One with every meal. "

"I'm really glad." Jamie sighed in relief. "Hey did you grow your hair out? You can't tell we're twins anymore."

"You could always tell us apart by our eyes." Harry said, licking his treat. "I have mom's eyes and you have dads eyes. "

"Well, yeah,..." Jamie shrugged, "Anyhow, I like your hair maybe I'll grow mine out."

"You'll do no such thing!" James Potter cried loudly. "Jamie, come we must get your school supplies!"

"Come with us, Harry." Jamie said, brightly , "Do you have an owl so we can write?"

"No." Harry replied. He was wiping his hands on a napkin he then threw away. His treat was done. "I can't go with you any way. I see a quest I must do."

"Quest?" Hermione Granger asked. "What's that about?"

"Oh, Harry, these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione, Ron, this is my older twin brother Harry Potter. "

"Why doesn't he come to school?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a Squib." Harry said, "I became a player not long ago ."

"What ARE you talking about?" Hermione demanded.

"You don't know everything about Squibs, Hermione." Jamie said, with a laugh. "In the magic world some Squibs develop into players...how do I put this in Muggle terms."

"Am I correct in my assumption that you are a Muggleborn, Miss. Granger?"

"Yes."

"Then I am like a hero on an RPG on one of your computer games." Harry then cocked his head to the side. "Though maybe not so much a hero. Squibs like me develop skills and powers akin to a gamer but it's all based on the class we get. Classes are most times derived from a parents lineage. My class came from my father's creature inheritance."

"Oh, what are you then?" Hermione asked.

"I'm an Incubus class. " Harry said, shrugging, he blushed a bit as she went crimson. Jamie was gaping a bit. "Contrary to popular belief Incubi don't actually rely on sex to live. They rely on sexual energy . I feed through kissing nothing more. " he rolled his eyes. "The point is you understand what I am now?"

"Yes, of course I do." Hermione nodded, tucking her bushy brown hair behind her ear and clearing her throat. "I love playing strategy RPG's."

"I have never actually played one so I'm rather in the dark about how I am to handle this." Harry spoke to her as he leaned against Tom who wrapped his arms around his waist. " I live with mostly Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods who were raised in the wizard world or come from a time where computers were just in their infancy ."

"Oh, I see you are at a distinct disadvantage when it comes to your powers aren't you?" Hermione frowned.

"I am yes." Harry replied. "It is rather annoying."

"I would imagine so. " Hermione said, frowning. "Do you have access to a computer? That was a stupid question of course you don't you most likely live in a highly magical area that would make it impossible to operate muggle electronics in the area."

"Correct."

"That does seem rather distressing ." Hermione frowned, "Not being able to access one's power to the fullest would drive me mad."

"The prey tell why do you go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, "From what I have learned when Dumbledore took over as Headmaster he switched the curriculum to Neutral and Light magic only. He also dropped more than half of the classes that the school used to have. Hogwarts used to teach Dark, Neutral , Light and General magics the four ruling magics from what I've been told over the last two months, it is taught at every magic school outside of Britain why not here? Also other magical schools outside of Britain start schooling at age 5. You are indeed having your potential limited. At this rate you will never access your true power. " He saw he was making Hermione and Jamie both think hard. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Miss. Granger." he grabbed her hand and bowed over it kissing the back of her hand. He then pressed back into Tom letting go of her. "Bye , Jamie, I'm sure your owl will be allowed through the wards as long as he doesn't have any charms on him that would redirect the mail or any Tracking Charms."

With that he lead his group away . Tom had taught him all that. Tom had taught him what he told Hermione and he believed every word of it.

"She is interested. " Harry told Tom. " She wants to hear more of what we have to say and she's interested in my power. " He looked up at the men beaming. "Jamie knows the truth! He wants to be with us! He wants to be around me and love me as brothers because he never got the chance. He knows the path he is being lead down is wrong. He wants out and he wants free."

* * *

Harry had had an idea later that night before bed he wanted a fire place in his room and a bed like a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of it. He'd read it in a book and liked the idea. They'd given him just that and made it as soft as a cloud for him. He loved it and he unlocked **Mood Settings** sure he had gotten the idea out of a romance novel he'd somehow gotten his hands on, he wasn't sure where the book had come from, but he hadn't been thinking of sex when he'd asked for his new sleeping arrangements. He'd been rather embarrassed. He guessed it would be great when he was actually ready to have sex.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry woke he was in pain he needed to feed. Severus came in as if in a daze he was followed by Tom.

 **Call your Partner!**

He'd learned another skill. Severus got into the nest with him and tossed the blankets away. He grabbed Harry to his body and kissed him passionately a full kiss. Energy flowed between them and Harry ate it greedily. After awhile Severus was replaced with Tom. Harry found himself pressed between the two of them they weren't wearing shirts and neither was he. The skin to skin contact aroused him. Severus was soon sucking on his neck and two sets of hands were running over Harry's body. Harry was really aroused. He could hear chirping from his game screen telling him he was learning things but he was too wrapped up in what they were doing to care.

Suddenly, his head was tilted back and he was kissing Severus again while Tom kissed down his jaw to his neck, down to his chest and taking one of his nubs into his mouth and sucking on it. Harry moaned loudly. He was hard and the energy was so good. He was gasping for air now as Severus sucked on his neck. His brain finally caught up with what they were doing.

"STOP!" He cried, trying to get away. "NO ! STOP!"

Both men froze and suddenly released him backing away from the shaking teen.

"Harry..." Tom reached for his love. Harry gave him wide , scared eyes but didn't flinch away. "We're sorry..."

"It was my fault." Harry said shaking his head. He felt different but didn't know why. "I called for you guys and didn't know it so I couldn't control how much ..." He shifted around then moved on to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"I dunno." Harry said, his hands were in the back of his boxers. He pulled a tail out of the back it was very long and ended in a tuft of black hair. "Oh, A tail...is this normal?"

"Normally, you would not manifest a tail unless you were shifting into your full Incubus form. " Tom told him. "We need to get you dressed. I have a surprise for you. "

"Okay." Harry said simply. "You guys didn't leave marks did you?"

"No, it does not appear that we did." Severus quickly pecked Harry on the lips even though he felt bad that he'd almost taken advantage of his young partner. "and if we did it would be very easy to hide them."

* * *

Harry wore a similar outfit as he had the day before his tail poking out of the back and falling to his feet. He walked with Tom's arm around him and holding Severus hand. They entered the dinning room .

"HARRY!" It was Jamie he stopped short. Hermione was with him. "Did you have a tail yesterday?"

"No." Harry said, "I noticed it after my morning feeding. " he replied, "Speaking of which I require normal normal nourishment." He dragged his partners over to the table"Why were you in the Ally yesterday when you should have been at school? It is the end of September. "

"oh, dad wanted to take us out ." Jamie said, "He didn't want us going into Hogsmede something about Peter Pettigrew escaping Azkaban . I don't even know who that is anyway dad talked Dumbledore in to letting him and mom take us to Diagon ally . It was stupid. But I was really glad I got to see you and so was Hermione."

"And the Weasley?"

"He was pissed beyond pissed. " Jamie stared hard at the table. "Mom and dad always told me not to tell Ron that I had a brother. He gets jealous very easily. He's always going on and on about how he is the famous Jamie Potter's best friend. He's always piggy backing my fame. Fame I don't even want. "

"I always found Ronald to be a brute." Hermione snipped. "Harry, er...do you mind if I call you that?" Harry shook his head. She beamed, "Then , Harry will you please pass the fruit." Harry did. "Thank you."

Harry downed his potion then began eating. His tail was flicking back and forth idly. Jamie grinned at his brother. He was eating.

"I went out last night and bought some of those laptops." Tom said, "I was hoping to help you unlock some magic so we can try and make them work in your room." "

"But , I don't know how to do that." Harry replied, with a sigh. "I would love to have magic. "

" I will take you to a place where you can use one." Remus said, "The Wolves Den is a Muggle house. With little to no magic."

"That would be so great." Hermione said, "I was allowed to gather everything I own so I have all my computer games with me I can help you... "

"That will be fine. " Harry said, "Tom, I can go can't I?" He took off his necklace. "Here you can reset this. Jamie gave it to me it's a multi purpose Port Key. It'll take me to the Potter's , Sirius' and Remus' you can switch here with the Potter's and Sev can come with me."

"I..." Severus flinched visibly "I will be glade to come with you."

"Severus , you were raised in a muggle home were you not?" Tom asked, "It had proper wards but Muggle electronics can be used, is that so?"

"I get to see where Sev grew up?" Harry's eyes were shining and his tail was actually wagging. "I'd like that!"

"You wont when you see it." Severus told the boy running fingers though Harry's hair. "I am hardly ever there do to being at the school. "

"I will send two house elves to clean it up. " Tom scoffed "I will not have my love going to a dirty place. "

Harry finished his breakfast and began talking to Hermione and Jamie about Squib/Players they wanted to know everything about it. Harry showed them some books that a House elf had gotten out of the library. They were very old books but the three of them poured over them like they were sacred texts.

* * *

Harry set off to explore Severus' house as soon as they had arrived Severus followed him around keeping him out of trouble. They returned in time to see Hermione and Tom arguing over laptops. It was more like Hermione begging to be allowed to use two extra then the one they had set up because she wanted to play a game and teach Jamie how to too. Tom was stating that they were Harry's laptops .

"They are really devoted to you." Hermione huffed, pouting when she saw Harry and Severus. "He's the adult yet I have to get your permission. "

"Tom and Sev are my partners." Harry explained.

Hermione kept looking between them she suddenly blushed deeply.

"I-I didn't know you were gay. " Jamie said , clearing his throat. "I don't care . I just didn't know."

"Neither did I." Harry told them "But I'm not adverse to Tom and Sev I like kissing them." He looked at Tom, " It is okay with me if they play with me. "

"Very well."

They were soon playing with the adults watching over there shoulders. They were all playing on the same server of the same game and were in a group.

"NO!" Jamie cried, "HEAL ME! HEAL ME!"

"Hang on!" Hermione said, "I'm surrounded!"

"I've got that!" Harry said, " I'll use my muti fireball."

"No, " Remus told him. " They are immune to that use whirlwind."

"That'll do double damage." Severus agreed.

"I need some help over here!" Jamie cried again.

"I'm here." Hermione was hitting buttons like both the boys only she was healing and shielding and they were fighting.

"Why did I choose this class?" Hermione growled, she retreated behind the boys to safety "See , Harry, this stuff is fun this is? If you can get any of these powers you'll be stronger than any normal witch or wizard."

"That's what uncle Padfoot says. " Jamie said. "Oh, look chests!"

The three teens ended up playing until dinner time . Tom had been studying the wards around the house. The wards around the house were allowing them to play the games.

* * *

"I've been thinking. " Harry said that night as he Tom and Severus entered his room. "Who says Muggle electronics can't work in magical areas? I bet we wont have any problems with it. "

"Then we will test you theory tomorrow." Severus said, he pulled Harry to his body and held the boy. "You need to feed."

Harry blushed for them remembering this morning . He tilted his head back against Severus chest as his shirt was removed. Severus' hands ran over his upper body. He moaned eyes closing as Tom's hands trailed down his lower body removing his jeans. Severus kissed Harry deeply. Tom watched with hunger in his eyes. He would have taken Severus to his bed to relieve the sexual build up but Harry would feel that and most likely hate them for it. He pressed himself against Harry and began feather light kisses along Harry's jaw.

The three of them were lost to Sexual Energy . They kissed all over Harry's upper body and only his upper body keeping Harry moaning and panting between them .

Harry forced his eyes open he was drowning in energy and he was loving it. He wanted something more but didn't at the same time. He moved and moaned loudly. He'd rubbed up against Severus' clothed penis.

"Did that feel good?" Severus whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded, he heard Tom chuckle. "Want to feel it again?"

Harry couldn't catch his breath someone was groping his ass again. A hand slid down and fingers teased ghosting gently right above his penis. Harry was moaning and wiggling between the two of them. Tom and Severus continued to kiss and tease their Harry between them.

Harry felt himself being lay down and the energy he'd taken finally began to settle in his body. He was finally able to come back to himself he blinked at the men on either side of him. Both were aroused as hell.

"You two can..." Harry yawned eyes drooping it'd been an amazing feeding and he needed sleep. "You two should have sex until I'm ready. That way ..." He drifted off to sleep mid sentence .

Tom tucked him in. Then proceeded to take Severus right then and there in the nest. Harry was soon moaning in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke with a naked body on either side of him. It felt nice. He was warm. They were holding him. Both bodies had morning erections. He opened his eyes to see he was facing Severus. He wiggled around waking them.

"Hungry?" Tom asked from behind him.

 **Learn to feed of your partners while they have sex!**

They were all sitting up now. Harry went crimson. Tom and Severus read the screen .

"Harry?" Severus purred in his ear. "Is that okay with you?"

Harry nodded.

"Are you sure?" Tom purred on his other side. Harry nodded again. "That means you'll have to watch ."

"I -I know." Harry said, clearing his throat. " I I kind of want to see how it's done. I mean ...that is to say... I don't understand how two or...or...more men..."

"Then we'll show you." Tom moved so he was straddling Severus and began kissing him.

Harry was soon mesmerized by how they kissed and touched. They'd kissed him and touched him like that mostly. They hadn't touched him below his waist of course . He watched as they touched each other everywhere kissed everywhere, sucked, licked, and bit everywhere. His screen showed he was learning a lot of things watching them. Then Tom was smearing lube on his fingers and pushing a finger inside Severus.

"Doesn't that hurt?!" Harry cried, he had found feeding off the sexual energy easy.

"It does at first." Severus breathed roughly fucking Tom's finger shamelessly. "But it feels good after awhile. " he moaned when Tom added another finger and began stretching him.

After Tom stretched Severus he lubed up his penis.

"WAIT!" Harry cried, he was feeling drugged but he had questions. "You're going to put your penis in there?!"

"That's right." Tom chuckled, Severus was nothing but puddy.

"But you're so..." he blushed, "big and that spot is so small. You wont fit."

Tom chuckled and worked his way in. Harry got a blast of sex energy as the two had sex. He ate it all up. He noticed his own erection was starting to hurt and his tail was wagging like a dogs. He was sitting on his hunches watching. He didn't know why but he felt comfortable sitting in this position. He ate up the moans and noises they made. He was leaking himself when they both came.

* * *

"Oh, look our little one has problem. " Tom chuckled, "Do you know how to take care of yourself, love?" Harry shook his head. Severus moaned. Their little one was so innocent. "Well, I'll just have to teach you." He chuckled as a screen showed up telling them to do just that. Tom grabbed Harry's boxers and pulled them off tossing them aside. "Okay, love, reach down and hold yourself..."

Harry blinked but reached down and took his penis in his hand. He was soon masturbating and it felt really good. He ended up screaming his first orgasm. He sat there on his hunches still holding himself and gasping hard. Tom chuckled and kissed him. Harry moaned loudly when Severus began licking his stomach cleaning him. He was gasping when they stopped.

"Wow, " he breathed his eyes closed. "That was exciting . " he opened his glowing eyes. They were pure emerald. "I'd like to watch again sometime."

That earned him chuckles.

* * *

They were soon at breakfast. Harry sat on his hunches on his breakfast chair eating his tail lazily flicking this way and that . His eyes were no longer glowing.

"Good morning , brother!" Jamie beamed, coming in with a yawn. He sat down in the chair across from him. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I feel great." Harry said, "I discovered some amazing things this morning. "

"Did you now?" Hermione asked, "Like what?"

"That's none of your business at this point in time." Harry said, eating his eggs. "Lets go outside into the gardens today."

"Okay. " Hermione beamed, then looked pensive." Are you allowed...I mean...it's just ...everyone seems rather protective of you..."

"Don't worry." Harry told her. "We'll take Remus with us." said were wolf was eating a little ways down the table. He smiled into his coffee. "We'll have to take a Death Eater with us of course because Sev has to brew today and Tom has work to do. Tom do you have any Death Eaters that are good with Herbology? I think that's what they call it. I would like to learn."

"I think Rabasan Lestrange has a Mastery in Herbology." Tom said.

"I do not want him around our Harry." Severus snapped, Harry blinked at him. "You will think he is hot enough to be your partner, sweetie."

Harry blushed as Severus ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I'll try to be good." Harry told him. "Please let us go learn Herbology today, Sev."

Severus' eyes softened as he nodded.

* * *

Severus had been right Rabastan LeStrange was hot.

"Hi!" Harry said, to the man grabbing his hand his tail flicking. "I'm Harry, this is my twin Jamie, and that's Hermione. " He looked up at the man who was staring down him with confusion in his eyes. "We'd like an Herbology lesson please."

"Of course, Master Harry." Rab said, "This way."

Harry smiled and walked holding Rab's arm as they did.

"I can't wait for todays lesson." Hermione was saying to Jamie. "I know I'm a nerd but I just love learning everything. "

Rab glanced down at the boy hanging off of his arm. He was a little shocked. He'd seen the boy at the last meeting but now that they were in such close proximity he could see he was even cuter than originally thought. He thought it was funny that he was feeling nothing toward the twin just the one hanging off of his arm. Harry was smiling at him. He felt the pull to the young Incubus instantly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, looking away. Hermione and Jamie looked over at them confused. "I can't control it. I don't mean to lure you in. "

"I am not complaining am I? " Rab asked, "Here we are. " they looked to see a greenhouse it was the only one. "It's magical of 's like a wizard tent it's bigger on the inside than the out. " They nodded. He opened the door and lead them in. "Here in the front we have our most basic plants. "

"Woh..." Harry said, "Quests galore."

"Maybe you'll get a level up." Hermione said, with a smile. "What level are you right now?"

"3." Harry said, "What's this one?"

"That's Blood Root, Master Harry, " Rab said," It's said that this particular root draws love to you on all levels and helps to create a positive vibration and repels negativity, place around your home, above doorways and windows. If you are single and looking for romance place some on your bedside table with a rose quartz next to it and two red candles."

"You had to lock on to a love plant." Hermione giggled.

Rab chuckled

"We'll start with this one then." he told them. " **-** A perennial plant, one of the earliest and most beautiful spring flowers. In England it will grow freely if cultivated carefully, it has even grown in the open in gravelly dry soil in the author's garden. It has a lovely white flower and produces only a single leaf and a flowering scape about 6 inches high. When the leaf first appears it is wrapped round the flower bud and is a greyish-green colour covered with a downy bloom - Leaves palmate five to nine lobed, 6 to 10 inches long. After flowering the leaves increase in size, the underside paler showing prominent veins. The white flower is wax-like with golden stamens. The seed is an oblong narrow pod about 1 inch long. The rootstock is thick, round and fleshy, slightly curved at ends, and contains an orange-red juice, and is about 1 to 4 inches long, with orange-red rootlets. When dried it breaks with a short sharp fracture, little smell, taste bitter acrid and persistent, powdered root causes sneezing and irritation of the nose. The root is collected in the autumn, after leaves die down; it must be stored in a dry place or it quickly deteriorates." he told them. "It's used in most poisons but it can also be used in the strongest of Healing Potions. "

He kept talking telling them everything about the plant. He then showed them how to take care of it and how to pick the petals with out getting sprayed by Stink Pollen that would make them smell worse than if they skunked. Unfortunately, for Hermione she was good at books but Herbology seemed to elude her as she was the one who got sprayed with Stink Pollen.

"Don't worry." Rab told her, "Severus can brew a Potion with these petals to counter it. You'll have to bathe in it and wash your hair with it." Hermione nodded, she was on the verge of crying. "Go up to the castle and ask someone to take you to Severus." she nodded and left. "Now, what do you want to do, Master Harry?"

"I'm on a quest." Harry replied, he was still working on the Blood Root. "I have to pick a lot of this for my quest. Plus it's upping my Herbology level."

* * *

Harry worked and talked to his brother and Rab. Hermione came back smelling of Lily's two hours later.

"You're still working on Blood Root?" She asked.

"Quest." Jamie said, "I'm just practicing. Rab's agreed to be our Herbology teacher. He's also agreed to teach us History, Dueling, Dark Arts, and a bunch of other things."

"That's great." Hermione beamed, "But how are we going to learn anything if Harry wont leave the Greenhouse?"

"We will go by Master Harry's will. " Rab said.

"Done!" Harry said, "That was fun, we'll come back tomorrow. " he said, nodding. He walked to Rab, "Okay, now we need to learn something else that doesn't require magic."

"I will hold a History class." Rab said, leading the boy from the greenhouse.

Hermione frowned. How were they supposed to learn anything if they went by Harry's will and he wouldn't let them learn magic? She followed regardless they'd been really nice to her since she'd gotten here.

* * *

History became Harry's passion to learn. They were still in a lesson when Tom burst into the room looking miffed.

"You are ten minuets late to lunch!" He bellowed.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, meekly giving him wide eyes. "It's my fault. Rab said we had to stop but learning the History of the Magical World is amazing and I didn't want to stop."

Tom lead them to the dinning hall. Harry had been sitting on his desk chair sitting on his hunches he sat on his hunches on this chair too. He ate happily and told Tom and Severus all about his day.

"Rabastan wont being teaching Jamie and Hermione any thing." Tom said, both looked affronted. " you will have your own tutors. Rabastan will being teaching Harry and only Harry. "

Neither teen said anything about that being unfair because they had magic and Harry didn't, or that's what Hermione was thinking.

"I'm glad you are taking care of Harry." Jamie said, brightly, "Thank you very much."

"I think Harry should learn Potions." Severus said, running his finger's through Harry's hair. " Don't you think so Harry?"

"Harry can't do Potions." Hermione said, snippily. "All Potions require magic."

Harry deflated .

"Remove the girl." Tom snapped, "Take her and confine her to her room with no books." A house elf grabbed Hermione and vanished, "It's okay, love. You have your own kind of magic. "

"I'll teach you everything I know." Severus told Harry as he petted him. Harry leaned into the touch. "Come with me, sweetie."

Harry followed Severus. Holding on to his arm.

* * *

Harry was soon learning to use a knife to chop some basic ingredients. He was told by the screen that he could now use knives in battle. Severus stood behind him guiding him. Harry loved the closeness. Harry relaxed against him. His Potions skill was going up and he was loving it. He suddenly turned his head and met Severus' lips. Harry was suddenly turned around against the table and they were kissing their bodies pressed closed together.

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair then kissed down Harry's jaw to his ear, he bit it. Harry moaned for him.

The door suddenly burst open. Tom marched in with Rab behind him.

"Good thing I showed up when I did." Tom drawled, Severus watched him with wary eyes. Harry's eyes were glowing faintly."Love, do you need to feed?"

"I wouldn't say no." Harry replied, trying to come back to himself and fight of the Incubus that wanted to do things Harry was not ready to do. "But it's okay."

"I apologize. " Severus said, pecking Harry on his lips and backing away. "What can I do for you, Ma'Lord."

"Come here, love." Harry went to Tom and was happy to be wrapped in his arms. "Rab has agreed to be your body guard and follow you around as you explore and do quests between learning. "

Harry nodded, and snuggled closer. He held his hand out and Severus was pressed against his back and Tom was holding both of them in seconds. Harry moaned. This felt really good.

Rab shifted he felt like he was intruding on a private moment but his orders were to not let Harry out of his sight. Harry finally decided he'd had enough comfort.

"Okay, Rab and I are going to explore." Harry said, he kissed both of his partners and grabbed Rab's arm. "Lets go , I want to explore some."

"Yes, Master Harry."

* * *

Harry pulled Rab along asking question after question.

"Right here." Harry said, looking at a solid wall. "It says there is a hidden passage here. " Rab looked at him. "I have to find away to open it without magic. "

"Interesting." Rab said, "Have you passed many quests to get to this one?" They had been walking for a long time.

"Sure." Harry said, "We'll do them later." Harry was staring at the wall. He began pushing along the wall. His hand slid through the wall at one point . he pulled it back out. "I found something. "

He touched that spot again . It turned out he needed to press stones in a certain order his had would go through the wall when he got each one correct. Finally, the wall opened.

"Come on, Rab." Harry grabbed his wrist with his tail and pulled him through the door. "I chose this quest because it's right outside my room." Rab was in shock. "Wow!" Harry's eyes were shining. "BOOKS! I DID IT! I FOUND THE LIBRARY!"

"No. " Rab said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You found a hidden library. Call a house elf."

"Jinky."

An elf appeared.

"Go get Tom. " Rab told the elf. "Tell him that Harry has discovered a place he shouldn't be and I think it's dark."

The elf left. Moments later Tom and Severus arrived.

"Ah." Tom laughed, "I had hoped you would find this place. " Harry looked up at him. " This castle is Salazar Slytherin's. This is his personal library. I was going to see if your brother could find his way in here and see if he could speak to my pet."

"Pet?" Jamie Potter poked his head in. "I saw you came in here and followed. "

"Snake." Harry said, "Woh big snake."

Jamie gasped.

"Hi, my name's Harry who are you?"

 _"I am Nagini speaker."_

 _"Hi Nagini." Harry said instantly reaching out to pet her. Nagini hissed happily. "You are very pretty. "_

"Now you try." Tom said, to Jamie. Jamie tried and failed to speak to Nagini. "So my love really is the boy who lived. "

"But , I don't want Harry to be the boy who lived! " Jamie cried, "I don't like it being me! I would never want that for my brother!"

Harry ignored Jamie and talked to Nagini. Everyone else stared at Jamie.

* * *

Harry stared at the book shelf in front of him and grinned he was finally going to learn magic! Of course it was Parselmagic but that was fine! Magic was all that Harry wanted! He was going to learn to speak Parseltongue and dismantle the ward on one shelf so he could read the books on that shelf. Rab watched him as Harry was taught by Nagini to use Parselmagic.

Harry worked as hard as could to get the wards of the bottom shelf. Finally, the wards went down. Harry cheered and grabbed a book. He sat down and began reading. Rab sat down then stiffened when Harry crawled into his lap and curled up to read. Rab relaxed after awhile. Though he was cursing himself the little Incubus in his lap was arousing him and he didn't want to get on his Lord or Severus' bad side so he was forcing himself to control his self. he would not give into his desire for the small incubus.

Harry loved everything he was learning from the books. Right now he was only reading History books but they were so worth it! He loved reading and learning. After awhile his body began hurting again.

Harry screamed out in his head for Severus and Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was left gasping when he was full. Somehow he'd also fed of Rab without meaning to. Rab wasn't complaining though Harry had done away with most of his erection from watching them. Harry sat sweating his heart pounding and his penis spent. He'd jerked off while his partners and had been doing what they normally did. He recovered and was blushing . He hid his face from them his partners and Rab.

"Don't hide, love." Tom said, running fingers through Harry's hair."Now come tell me all you've learned today, my love."

Harry shook his head he was embarrassed because Rab wasn't one of his partners and had watched him get himself off. He was also embarrassed because he'd finally found out what his body had been wanting during Feedings. It'd wanted the energy of a release from himself and his partners.

"Harry, love, come." Tom lifted him into his arms and carried him from the room the others following. The wall closed behind him. "Don't embarrassed I'm sure you know that Rabastan enjoyed the show." Harry nodded which earned Rabastan a stern look and a death glare. "You are in need of your dinner, love. Then you can explore some more before bed."

Harry sat at the table in what was quickly becoming his usual fashion and ate. He noted that their were more people around the table than normal. Fenrir's thoughts caught his attention and when dinner was done he positioned himself outside of Remus' room sure enough he got a quest.

 **Stop Fenrir !**

 **Stop Fenrir from carrying out his wicked plan!**

 **Fenrir will be limited to stunning.**

 **Your combat skills are currently :**

 **Flirt: using this in combat lowers the attack of the opponent and may interrupt attack.**

 **Kiss: Blow your enemy a kiss! In combat may stun!**

 **Incubus Aura: Passive! Activates at the start of every fight and halves the attack power and defense power of enemy as well as halves their LP.**

 **Energy Gather: Main attack ! Takes MP and LP from your enemy. May heal you!**

 **Manipulate: Talk your enemy out of attacking!**

 **Seduction: Passive! Activates at beginning of every fight! Halves MP , LP, Attack , and Def. Causes stun for two turns. Using as active may cause Bleed status.**

 **Telepathy : Attack your enemies mind may cause Paralyze**

 **Seductive Magnetism: Passive! Radiate an aura attractiveness , Naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions.**

 **Seductive Magnetism: Active! Affected target will long for your favor and attention! May attack other enemies. May fall in love and become partner. Cause paralyze status.**

 **Call Partner: Call one or more partners to fight with you in battle .**

Harry swallowed and accepted the fight.

"Uh... **Energy Gather!"** He felt the energy flow into him it was different from feeding. But it felt good. Fenrir was Stunned for another turn. " Uh... **Seduction!"**

Fenrir was hit with a wave of energy blood burst from his nose and he fell over laying in his own blood.

 **First fight won!**

 **Would you like to loot the body?**

Harry looked unsure but then pressed yes.

 **Rewards!**

 **Combat Knife!**

 **Skill: Observe!**

 **Level up!**

 **You have now reached Level 4!**

Harry smirked then beamed widely when he saw a new power.

 **Limitation Transcendence: Removes all Limitations of your class or born status**

"In a good mood?" Remus had opened his door to see Harry a downed Fenrir, Tom, Severus, Rab, Jamie and Hermione.

"YEP!' Harry beamed. "I was told to stop Fenrir from coming to you so I did. I won a battle all on my own! I leveled up and I just learned **Limitation Transcendence!** It says it removes all Limitations of my class or born status! I GET TO LEARN MAGIC!"

"How did you beat a werewolf?" Hermione snipped, "I mean you're an Incubus they are generally lovers not fighters. "

"I used my Powers. " Harry informed her brightly. "You'd be surprised what an Incubus can do in battle. "

"Yeah, right you're lying."

 **Teach the bitch a lesson!**

 **Beat the Bitch into the ground!**

"Oh, you've triggered a combat quest!" Harry said, "Accept."

Hermione swallowed pulling her wand she suddenly couldn't move.

"That's my **Passive** Seduction **skill.** " Harry told her . "It stuns you for two turns. Now **Seduction!"**

Blood burst from Hermione's nose and she was actually blasted back wards and crashed into a wall she slid down it defeated.

 **Loot body?**

Harry hit yes.

"Wow, that one got a critical hit." Harry said, brightly. "That should teach you to pick on me." he turned and ran to Tom who held him. "I get to learn magic."

"Yes, you do, love." Tom said picking him up bridal style. "and I must reward you for winning two fights. Though the girl wasn't that tough was she, love?"

"Nope, especially when she was at a quarter power." Harry said.

"Was she now?" Remus asked, "how's that? "

"Well my skills of course. " Harry snuggled close to Tom. " **Incubus Aura: Passive! Activates at the start of every fight and halves the attack power and defense power of enemy as well as halves their LP.** **Seduction: Passive! Activates at beginning of every fight! Halves MP , LP, Attack , and Def.** Those are my passive combat skills and really helped. See the enemy is really weak going up against me. Usually , i would assume that it only worked on females and gay men but I doubt that's true as I do not have a screen telling me so. That was tiring. "

"Do you wish to go to bed early?" Severus asked.

"No." Harry replied, "But lets go read around the fire."

They ended up in his room in his bed the fire lit and blazing but only enough heat coming out to keep them comfortable. Severus and Tom were reading by fire light with Harry between them. Harry's **Mood Setting** was leveling up rapidly. He was looking at what he'd won when he'd defeated Hermione. He suddenly cheered.

"For defeating Hermione I one a special Incubus skill." he told his partners. "I can now summon a fireball! That's one step closer to using magic."

Both me chuckled and took turns kissing him lightly on the lips before returning to their books. Harry beamed and went to check is inventory for what he had looted off of Fenrir and Hermione.

* * *

He was shocked to see he'd gotten 4 Galleons off of both of them and 10 pounds off of Hermione. If those two respawned like in the video game then it would be cool to take them on again because he'd get a lot of money. Not that he needed it his partners bought him everything he could ever want. He found that he'd won both of their wands which activated two skills called **Wand Dex, Family Dex** when he touched both he got information on the wands and their family History and themselves of course. He'd won another hunting knife off of Fenrir and was shocked by what he'd won off of Hermione.

"Sev, are perhaps missing anything from your lab?"

"yes, a rare potion text that the Dark Lord's last Potion Master kept there . " Severus replied, "I'm rather fond of it why?" Harry pulled it out of his inventory. "I won it when I defeated Hermione. Which means she stole it from you."

Severus frowned and so did Tom. Severus swore to confront her come morning .

Harry's nightly feeding was him getting off while Severus and Tom had sex again. He really liked watching and he was getting points to the skills he hadn't been paying attention to and wouldn't until he was ready to like **Sex, Fucking etc.** He got points for all of those just by watching his partners have sex.

* * *

Harry ate happily the next morning and followed Tom and Severus to a Death Eater meeting where he got a quest at the end.

 **Train Seductive Magnetism 2 levels by making your partners minions want to wait on you hand and foot.**

 **Reward: 2 levels Seductive Magnetism, groupies, Skill!**

He let Tom and Severus read the quest. Tom told him to press yes so he did.

"Now you will be spending the day here." Tom ordered everyone. "Doing whatever my little one tells you to. If I hear any of you have stepped out of line I'll torture you. Of course I give my little one permission to kill you if he wants. " Tom kissed Harry's lips before leaving he did have a break out to organize. "Severus?"

"I'm going to sit back and enjoy for awhile." Severus drawled, "I could use a good laugh. "

* * *

"Okay!" Harry said, brightly. "I'm Harry. I'm a Squib/Player with the class of Incubus. I'm the eldest son of the Potter family." he beamed at all of them. "I've been told that I can train one of my powers on all of you. If you don't know a Squib can manifest a power called "Player" which makes their life like a muggle video games and grants them all sorts of cool powers that can make them so much more powerful than normal everyday witches and wizards. It is not currently known why all squibs do not manifest this power . I don't really care. " he gave a devilish smirk. " **Seductive Magnetism!"**

He had a range and they were all in it. It wasn't a full meeting just for his inner circle of which only five were currently here minus Severus and Rab . Rab was standing on Harry's left side thankful to be spared.

"Lucius, " the blond Death Eater was staring at Harry with Lust prominent in his eyes. "I would like a book on Genealogy. Fetch."

Lucius quickly left.

Fenrir decided to act up shortly after Lucius' return and they ended up in a battle.

Harry stood in front of the thrown he'd been crouching on. He held his hand out and explained to the good little Death Eaters under his control why Fenrir was about to die. This time Harry decided to launch two **Fireballs** while Fenrir was stunned then finish with a quick **Seduction.** He smirked and sat down as Fenrir once again lay in a pool of his own blood.

"I"m bored." Harry declared stepping on to the thrown backwards and crouching again. "Lucius, entertain me." He then proceeded to have Lucius act like a dog, a bird , had him jumping through hoops literally , and dancing ballet. When the others thought Luicus was getting too much of Harry's favor fights started among them. "I knew this would be fun."

"Haven't you completed your quest, Master Harry?" Rab asked.

"Oh, I did that hours ago." Harry said, "and five more since. My **Seductive Magnetism** is almost level 10 now. I'll get a big boost when it is. " he gave an evil grin. "I'm just enjoying playing with them. I'd bet it would be even more fun if their were females here. "

"I will not allow you to control me!" Fenrir growled. Harry was training his combat skills as well because everytime Fenrir "Woke up" from being dead he demanded another battle because he didn't want to be controlled by Harry's Incubus powers. Harry stood up again. "I mean it!"

"Sure you do." Harry said. "But I need to feed soon and need to eat lunch so lets get this over with."

Three of those five extra quests had been fighting quests with Fenrir. He threw two **Fireballs** and ended with **Seduction.** It was a great combo and he'd gotten a level up on his **Fireballs.** With that Harry let everyone go of his **Seductive Magnetism** and waltzed out of the room with Severus and Rab. After a quick feeding they arrived at lunch and Harry regaled everyone by telling them what he'd gotten the Death Eaters to do and how many times he'd killed Fenrir.

"So have you leveled up again?" Jamie asked a huge grin on his face.

"Nope." Harry replied, "It's really hard training an Incubus class." he informed them. "I'd like to learn more Herbology today."

"Very well, Master Harry." Rab said, submissively.

* * *

Harry curled up in his nest that night completely naked between his two naked partners. He was kissing Severus while Tom sucked on his neck from behind his hands wandering. Harry moaned and his head fell back on to the pillows as one of them ran a thumb over the tip of his erection. Mouths attacked his chest and neck as one of them began giving him a hand job. Harry's moans filled the room as he thrusted into the man's hand. Two very excited bodies were thrusting against him.

He came with a loud moan. His breathing harsh. He went limp between the bodies thrusting on either side of him. The hand was gone in the end Harry ended up coming again. His eyes glowing a bright emerald. He'd never had such a great feeding before. He licked his lips as he kept trying to regain his breathing.

"Perfect." Severus breathed. "Your eyes a wondrous, love."

Harry gave him a lazy smile as he finally caught he breath he snuggled down between them and was asleep soon after. Tom cast a cleaning charm on all three of them and they settled in for the night. He was pleased with his little loves progress and was hopeful that soon their young love would be ready for them.

* * *

It was a few months there after that Tom announced that he would be throwing a party for his Death Eaters. Harry didn't know if he liked the idea. But when the day arrived he got an extra long feeding and new clothes he was very embarrassed to wear. The shorts were black and so short and tight they could have been his undies of course he wasn't wearing any undies. His shirt was a black high color sleeveless shirt that only covered his upper chest and looked glued on. He clung to Tom and Severus as they greeted the Death Eaters. His tail flicking this way and that. He learned that outside his little paradise it was Christmas. He hadn't known that much time had passed.

This explained why so many Death Eaters brought their children with them.

"My Master." Everyone was shocked when Rab addressed Harry. "Miss. Granger is acting up again."

"Very well, take me to her and I shall punish her." He clung to Rab's arm. "Do not let me go. "

They walked off.

"Granger is here?" A blond boy asked, wrinkling his nose he was hit on his head with a cane. "Yes , father."

When he returned to his partners looking very happy with himself the blond looked furious.

"Potter?! What are you doing here?"

"Who are you." Harry asked, climbing into Tom's lap. They were in a sitting room. Tom held him close. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm 13 years old."

"Don't play dumb with me! "

"oh, hey, Malfoy." Jamie said, walking in. "You'd better be playing nice with my big brother or he'll do to you what he did to Hermione. " he looked at Tom. "My date is currently suffering from severe loss of blood and the Healer just can't seem to find any Blood Replenishers . I came to ask what you want me to do?"

"Just mingle or play with Nagini." Tom said waving his hand.

"Wrong twin." Harry giggled, "I'm the one who likes to play with Nagini."

"That's right, love, " Tom said, softly to him. "I'm sorry, you just go mingle and try not to get mistaken for your brother."

"too late for that. I already had to curse Fenrir twice. Luckily I had Remus to back me up. "

With that he left.

"There's two of them?!" Draco Malfoy cried.

"Hush." Lucius Malfoy hit his son on the head with his cane. "Harry is a Player. Incubus Class. He belongs to our Lord and Severus belongs to him. Rabastan..."

"I'm just a body guard." Rab said, "Floating on edge ."

"incubus." Draco blinked, "That explains the tail. I like your tail by the way."

"Me too." Harry said, simply. "Do you go to school?"

"Yes, Hogwarts." Draco said, "You're a Player that means you're a Squib?"

"Yep." Harry said, "But I just got this cool power on my last level up that allows me to beat that and actually learn Magic I just have to figure out how to do it."

"Can you like really make people do what you want?"

"Sure I made your father dance the Nutcracker for me." Harry smirked as Lucius went red. "The female part."

Draco wanted to laugh and he wasn't the only one.

Narcissa though glared at her husband.

"Don't worry, he's not my type." Harry told her. " He's too vain and weak."

Lucius huffed.

"I am not weaker than Severus!"

"Yes you are. " Harry said running his fingers through his Severus' hair. "Severus is an S class Wizard. You are an A rank Wizard. I looked it up. There are only three people who are currently S class. My Tom, My Severus, and Bumblebrain."

Draco snorted and turned it in to a cough and he wasn't the only one doing so. A scream echoed from somewhere in the fortress. They went running to find out what was going on. They found their way to the library.

Jamie was standing with his robes torn a Grim in front of him with Remus and Fenrir stood growling at each other. A fireball made them back away from each other even more.

"Oh, joy, now they're both here." Severus drawled, the Grim let out a happy bark then went back to growling at the werewolves.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is the meaning of this?" Tom demanded.

"He..." Jamie motioned to Fenrir. "Tried to do to me what Harry likes doing with you and Severus?"

Harry went crimson.

"We don't..." the pushed his fingers together. "We don't..."

"Stay away from my pups!" Remus growled.

"SEDUCTION!" Harry bellowed. Fenrir was sent flying by the amount of blood that flew out of his nose. He crashed into the wall and slumped to the floor. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Woh." Jamie said, then shook his head. "Hey, watch that will you, " he was wiping blood from his nose, it was only a trickle the others were doing the same. "I was told to mingle but Moony said that Tom got me and him a joint Christmas present and that we had to go to the room next door to get it. He said he wanted to check with you if it was okay. Fenrir grabbed me the second I was alone in the hall and dragged me in here . He forced me down and tried to...But then Padfoot tackled him and Moony was suddenly here..."

Sirius was hugging Harry who hugged back then fled to Tom. Sirius hugged Jamie who beamed brightly.

"Rabastan, go fetch you sister in law." Rab nodded and left. "Narcissa is a very capable Healer. She will make sure none of you are hurt. "

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black arrived a short time later. Her first target was Jamie.

"anything hurt?"

"No, Lady Malfoy." Jamie said shaking his head. "He really wasn't all that rough with me he clawed up my robes but that's about it. "

Jamie was forced to endure her almost stripping all of his clothes off of him to make sure he wasn't hurt than enduring scans. When she finally decided she was down Rab gave him green dress robes and he dressed quickly.

"You next , Lupin." Remus groaned but allowed it. "Well?"

"My hand." he held his left hand out. "I never could throw a punch properly. "

Severus sneered at that.

"My strength normally does the job for me." Remus shrugged, Severus rubbed his jaw and Harry huffed loudly. "We were teens , Pup, and Severus deserved it for what happened that night."

Severus kissed Harry's lips gently and comforted him. Sirius cocked an eyebrow and jerked his head at the happy threesome. Remus nodded and cocked an eyebrow. Sirius shrugged.

"You two freak me out when you do that!" Jamie cried.

"Do what?" Remus and Sirius asked.

"When you have a conversation without talking." Harry replied, "You look at each other throw a few small movements in and you have a full conversation. "

"We've been able to do that sense we met." Remus laughed, he was glad he wasn't being made to strip . Being a were wolf counted for something here. His hand was bandaged though they all knew it would heal. "Thank you, Narcissa."

"and now you." Narcissa said, Sirius grinned at her.

"I've had this pain in my neck for a few weeks now." He stated, Narcissa huffed, "No, I'm being serious I'm not even trying to set Snape up for a joke. I've got this really bad pain in my neck."

"and you're my pain in the neck." she snapped, "Sit down!" he sat and she began scanning him. "You big baby, you pulled a muscle . "

After making sure they were all okay Narcissa cooed over Harry asking him if he needed anything. Harry played shy and bashful which just made her coo over him even more.

* * *

That night Tom planned to break his followers out of Azkaban. Severus and Rab were to stay with Harry and take care of him. Harry didn't know this of course. He was currently dancing with Tom on the dance floor. Hermione had recovered and was getting glared at by everyone as she danced with Jamie. Though she kept flinching apparently Jamie had two left feet.

When Harry was done dancing with Tom , Tom kissed his lips lightly and took him to Severus and Rab.

"I have to go out for awhile." Tom said, "I will be back by the time you wake up."

"No." Harry grabbed, him. "Don't go! You've never gone out before! Why now?"

"Don't worry, I swear I'll come back." Tom kissed the boy's lips again. Then left.

Severus held his little love in his arms. Harry was shaking.

* * *

Harry was still shaking but for a different reason now. He was gasping as he lay in his bed. He was naked as always now and had his hands tangled in Severus' hair.

Severus moaned as he licked Harry's dick. Harry whimpered. He'd wanted to do this for a long time now. He slowly worked the sensitive organ into his mouth it was bigger and wider than he would have thought. Sure he'd seen his love's dick a lot over the last few months but having it in his mouth was another thing all together. He licked, sucked, nipped, and even bit a little. Harry was soon moaning and crying out above him. Severus could feel the sex magic raising in the air and did his best to draw it out.

He clung tightly to Severus as the man sucked on him. It felt so good. He wanted more. He needed more. So he thrust his hips and let out a loud moan . Yeah that felt really good. Severus chuckled around him and he cried out for more. Severus' head was bobbing on his dick now so he matched every motion.

In the corner of the room Rab was exerting every ounce of self control he had to not tear off his clothes and join them. He was finding this so hot and his pants were getting very tight. He sighed to himself as Harry came screaming and drained all the sex energy in the room. His erection was barley holding up when the boy was done and for that he was glad. He was supposed to be a body guard not the kids lover!


End file.
